Olvídalo
by Esplandian
Summary: Un triángulo amoroso y un primer amor no correspondido . Viñeta sobre Gabriel, basada en la película, con ligero Tag x Eloise.


**Disclaimer:** Foot2Rue no me pertenece. No recibo remuneración alguna por la redacción de esta historia.

**N/A:** Basado en la película de "Football Callejero" (español latino). *posibles spoilers* Espero que disfruten de la lectura y que dejen muchos comentarios. n_n

* * *

><p>"<strong>OLVÍDALO"<strong>

**Un fic de Foot2Rue**

Por

Esplandian

Con las manos en los bolsillos, molesto consigo mismo, pateó una lata en la extensión del puerto. Gabriel Douala era el estratega de los Azules, un cerebrito, pero cuando se trataba de tomar acción, de enfrentar teoría con realidad, de confesar sus sentimientos…

—Soy un perfecto idiota—una patada tan certera que la lata llegó hasta un oxidado cubo de basura—. ¿Cómo pude pensar que sería posible? —se rascó la nuca, remembrando…

—0—

Su voz de campanillas y plata, su sonrisa: la compararía a una Diana, a una Venus. De haber diosas patronas del fútbol, Éloise Riffle lo sería. Popular, bonita y con un buen corazón para hacer juego: una composición de harmonía, fortaleza y belleza por partes iguales.

"_Gabriel, no te acobardes, ¿tienes miedo o qué? Tag juró que se acabó todo con ella. ¡Vamos! ¡Arriésgate!"_ Se decía a sí mismo mientras recorrían las calles. _"¡A la de tres le digo!"_

—Bueno, aquí es donde nos separamos. Gabriel, gracias por siempre estar ahí—la suave mano de ella en el raspo, desalineado cabello de él—Siempre cuidas a todos los demás, y nunca esperas nada a cambio.

A sus trece, como otras tantas veces, él siente el aguijoneo de aquellos ojos miel: ¡si ella supiera!

—Bueno, de hecho…—la situación se da, los dos caminan juntos iluminadas por las luces amarillas de las ventanas— pero es un secreto y yo…

—Soy una tumba—ella levanta la palma en juramento, una chispa juguetona del mechón que enmarca el rostro, un bamboleo de los listones que detienen el pelo castaño.

—El punto es… tengo que decirte que… —busca las palabras correctas, pero su mente las tergiversa—, de hecho yo…

Tag llega de improviso, interrumpiéndolos. Las frases simplemente se vuelven pesadas como piedras en la boca Gabriel.

—Puedo hablar contigo—afirma la voz de Tag, clara y confiada, saliendo del corazón sin pasar por el cerebro, con una soltura que Gabriel envidia, a veces—Lamento lo que paso, tienes razón Éloise, arruine todo porque no confié en ti, ni en mí o en nosotros. Listo—así como así—, ¿puedes perdonarme?—lo hace sonar como lo más fácil del mundo.

—Sí Tag, por supuesto. Sin problemas—sonríe ella, en un matiz más dulce de lo normal.

—Gracias—se despide de ella con dos dedos en la frente, echándose a correr al instante.

Gabriel se siente ignorado, pero esta tan acostumbrado al sentimiento que no lo expresa, se vuelve invisible, justo como lo es para sus padres ausentes, prefiriendo estar lejos en los confines del mundo. Sus padres: esos dos perfectos extraños. Y Tag, su gran amigo…levantando en él un ligero resquemor que no puede comprender del todo.

—En verdad quería que Tag entendiera que nada puede separarnos—le confiesa la portera.

Sus ojos detrás de los lentes se ensanchan por la sorpresa, sus ojillos negros como pequeños carbones.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tú y él?—todo el tiempo enfrente de sus narices, y los hechos le habían pasado desapercibidos— ¿Es decir, qué Tag y tú?

—Ay, no estoy segura, pero supongo que fue lo que me dijo—suspira ella—. ¿Qué te parece, Gabriel? ¿Tú qué piensas?

Gab se queda pasmado, sus labios gruesos entreabiertos.

— ¿Qué pienso? No entiendo…—por primera vez, "No entiendo".

—Por supuesto que si— Éloise dá un par de piruetas con una felicidad que el chico no había tenido oportunidad de presenciar—, finalmente se acabó, ya no está molesto conmigo, todo regresó a la normalidad, ¿lo viste?

Gab todavía retiene en la pupila la imagen de Éloise, la expresión de su cara de tez canela.

—Bueno, supongo que está claro—él da un paso atrás—. Pero disculpa, tengo que irme.

— ¡Espera! ¡Gabriel! ¿Qué hay de tu secreto?

— ¡Cometí un error, olvídalo!— se echa a correr, alejándose de la belleza y cayendo de la gracia. Sintiéndose birlado, extrañamente robado, prefiriendo olvidarlo y volver al silencio; al cómodo orden de las cosas que jamás debió haber creído serían diferentes.

"_Todo regresó a la normalidad, ¿lo viste?"_

Efectivamente, todo regresó a la normalidad.

Un corazón se cura, sin saber cómo, sin saber cuándo: simplemente lo hace.

Quiere a Tag, a Éloise, a los Azules: y el lazo que los une es mil veces más importante. Especialmente con tantos juegos por ganar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Antes que nada, gracias por leer y comentar. No soy fan de la serie, pero si del personaje de Gabriel N'Duala: un 'cerebrito' muy atípico, diferente a lo que se suele ver en series televisivas. Tal vez el rasgo que más me llamó la atención de él fue, precisamente, que piensa demasiado las cosas, que hace demasiado por otros, que se guarda sus sentimientos y muy rara vez encara a Tag de la forma que lo hace en la Película de "Football Callejero." Siente y no lo expresa, es maduro y deja las cosas ser, aceptando lo que no puede cambiar y trabajando en lo que sí.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer este humilde tributo a "Gab" Douala.


End file.
